A wind turbine converts wind power into electrical energy by means of a generator placed among other wind turbine components in the nacelle. When the generator converts wind power into energy, the walls and the air surrounding the components are heated and the components themselves are thus heated, too.
When the components are heated, the efficiency with which the conversion takes place is substantially decreased. In order to cool the components, the walls and the air surrounding the components are cooled down by means of a heat sink positioned on top of the nacelle. Thus, the cool outside air passes through the heat sink and cools a circulating cooling medium within the heat sink, which is then used to cool the walls and/or the air surrounding the components and, in some instances, the interior of the components by circulating either cooled air or cooling medium within the components.
In known cooling systems for wind turbines, a cooling medium tank is arranged on top of the heat sink, causing issues concerning both handling and security for personnel performing maintenance on the cooling system. The same issues apply when the cooling system has to be ventilated for excess gasses or refilled with additional cooling medium.